A Cat's Life
by Eniwe
Summary: Gribouille se sent rejeté par son maître. Celui-ci se fait de plus en plus absent et il ne sait pas pourquoi... Mais un jour, un inconnu vient chez eux et tout s'explique ! [Unty (Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf)]


Hello !

On se retrouve pour un petit one-shot un peu random que je savais même pas que j'allais écrire mais j'ai eu subitement de l'inspiration et envie de vous publier quelque chose !

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimers** : Ce one-shot est du Unty, c'est à dire avec les youtubers Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf. Si mes fanfics les dérangent, elles seront supprimées !

Correction par JayMcFlaps ! Merci à elle ! Et merci à mes relectrices sur Skype (Pigly-Fatigly, Colilip, PatouYum), je vous fais des gros bisous !

* * *

 _A Cat's Life_

Gribouille était un chat. Et comme tous les chats, il avait constamment besoin d'affection.

Mais son maître ne lui en prodiguait plus autant. Avant, il était toujours là pour lui faire des câlins, au plus grand bonheur du félin. Il s'occupait de lui tout le temps. Mais depuis quelques temps, son gentil maître se faisait plus distrait à ses besoins et était plus absent de leur lieu de vie.

Et Gribouille ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était étrange. D'habitude, Unster était dans leur appartement la plupart du temps, occupé sur son ordinateur à parler tout seul. Et le chat noir savait que dans ses moments-là, il ne devait pas le déranger sinon il se faisait disputer – ce qui ne l'empêcher pas de le faire, évidemment.

Et puis, Unster commençait à avoir une autre odeur sur lui, le chat pouvait la sentir. L'odeur si familière de son maître mélangée à celle d'une autre personne, quelqu'un que Gribouille ne connaissait pas, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui, il en était sûr.

Qui osait volait l'attention de son maître ? L'animal domestique ne l'aimait déjà pas, même sans le connaître.

Gribouille avait tenté de se faire comprendre. A chaque fois qu'Unster s'apprêtait à partir, il miaulait et miaulait encore pour qu'il ne le laisse pas seul. Mais Unster le caressait, lui disait qu'il reviendrait vite et partait. Donc, Gribouille attendait. Et au moindre bruit de clé dans la serrure, il se précipitait dans l'entrée pour accueillir son maître d'un miaulement accusateur.

Mais Unster ne changeait pas pour autant cette nouvelle habitude. Au bout de quelques semaines, le chat avait commencé à se faire à cette nouvelle odeur, à ce nouveau train de vie qu'avait son maître. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de râler. Il regrettait les séances de câlins matinales avec son maître quand il venait le réveiller ou celle qui se passait tard le soir. Il lui semblait que son maître l'abandonnait, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Avant, quand Unster n'était pas bien, quand il pleurait pour l'une ou l'autre raison, Gribouille se blottissait contre lui en ronronnant pour lui apporter du réconfort. Mais maintenant, Unster semblait toujours tellement heureux que le chat se sentait inutile.

Un jour, il rentra encore d'une des ses escapades. Gribouille, allongé sur le canapé, avait relevé les oreilles au bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu contre la porte puis au bruit de la serrure. Il s'était levé, s'était étiré et avait trottiné jusqu'à l'entrée, se préparant déjà à miauler pour accueillir son maître. Mais il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte du salon.

Unster n'était pas tout seul.

L'inconnu était un autre homme, avec des cheveux bruns et une mèche blonde, légèrement plus petit que son maître. Mais Gribouille ne pouvait pas l'observer correctement, son visage perdu dans le cou d'Unster alors que celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des petits cris qui inquiétaient son chat. Qu'est ce que cet homme faisait à son maître adoré ? Le félin sentait ses poils se hérisser de colère et légèrement de peur.

Et l'odeur de l'autre lui parvint. Il sauta dans l'entrée, toutes griffes dehors. L'inconnu... C'était LUI qui lui volait l'attention de son maître ! Et maintenant, il osait lui faire du mal ! Gribouille commença à cracher sur l'étranger, ce qui surprit les deux hommes.

« Gribouille ! S'exclama Unster. »

Il se baissa pour le prendre par la peau du coup. Gribouille arrêta de feuler mais continua de fixer l'autre de ses grands yeux verts.

« Excuse-moi, Nt... »

Il jeta sans ménagement le chat dans le salon avant de fermer la porte. Gribouille se précipita sur la porte, commençant à la griffer et à miauler pour qu'il le laisse sortir : il voulait juste l'aider ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste avec l'autre !

Gribouille entendit de l'autre côté de la porte les deux hommes s'éloigner vers la chambre et ses miaulements redoublèrent en intensité. Puis, il commença à entendre les cris de son maître. Il semblait avoir tellement mal ! Pourquoi l'autre lui affligeait ça ? A son si gentil maître...

Le chat se réfugia sous le canapé, effrayé par les cris qu'il entendait et baissa les oreilles.

Les cris finirent par cesser mais il n'osa pas sortir d'en dessous du meuble. Il s'endormit, roulé en boule.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des bruits de pas venant dans le salon et des éclats de voix. Unster et l'inconnu venaient dans le salon, relié à la cuisine, pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Gribouille sortit de sa cachette pour voir comment aller son maître. Celui-ci avait quelques marques au niveau du cou et sur son torse découvert – puisqu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Mais l'inconnu avait également beaucoup de marques, ce qui rassura le chat : son maître s'était défendu !

Mais... Il semblait heureux. Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Après tous les cris, comment pouvait-il être heureux ?

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les humains... Surtout le sien.

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit one-shot sous le point de vue de Gribouille ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
